


Anexo Inquisidorial

by Lady_Zri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: Mezcla entre glosario y hoja de personaje de mis inquisidores.En la parte de glosario, están los términos en inglés, los términos en español oficial y los que yo uso en lo que escribo, con una corta explicación del porqué.En la parte de hojas de personaje, hay descripciones cortas de los rasgos generales de mis personajes y alguno que otro detalle que no es tan evidente en los escritos.





	Anexo Inquisidorial

Bueno, les presento mis digresiones sobre la terminología de DA:I. Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y debate bienvenidos^^

 

**Lugares**

 

Inglés

| 

Español oficial 

| 

Nombre que yo uso  
  
---|---|---  
  
Ferelden

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Denerim

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Redcliff

| 

Risco Rojo

| 

Redcliff  
  
Crestwood

| 

Bosque Cimera

| 

Crestwood  
  
Storm Coast

| 

Costa de la Tormenta

| 

Storm Coast  
  
The Hinterlands

| 

Tierras Interiores

| 

El Interior  
  
Haven

| 

Refugio

| 

Haven  
  
The Frostback Mountains

| 

Montañas de Espalda Helada

| 

   
  
Fallow Mire

| 

Ciénaga Desértica (wtf?)

| 

Campos Pantanosos  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Orlais

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Val Royeaux

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Sahrnia

| 

-

| 

-  
  
The Winter Palace

| 

Palacio de Invierno

| 

Palacio de Invierno  
  
Halamshiral

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Emerald Graves

| 

Tumbas Esmeralda

| 

Túmulos Esmeralda  
  
The Dales

| 

Los Valles

| 

Los _Dales_  
¿Por qué? Porque si no, _dalish_ no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
Emprise du Lion

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Exalted Plains

| 

Llanuras Exaltadas

| 

Llanuras Enaltecidas  
  
Western Approach

| 

Acceso Occidental

| 

Paso de Occidente  
  
Hissing Wastes

| 

Yermo Siseante

| 

Yermo Sibilante  
  
Arbor Wilds

| 

Espesura Arbórea  
(¿Qué es un ‘bosque’ por 500 puntos, Bob?)

| 

Arbor Wilds  
(Hasta que encuentre algo mejor que “espesura arbórea”)  
  
Forbidden Oasis

| 

Oasis Prohibido

| 

Oasis Prohibido  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
The Free Marches

| 

Las Marcas Libres

| 

The Free Marches  
Prescindiré de la traducción  porque tengo la impresión de que estoy hablando de productos de  algún supermercado. Ideas mías.  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
The Fade

| 

El Velo

| 

El Velo/ El Más Allá  
  
 

 

**Organizaciones**

 

 

Inglés

| 

Español oficial 

| 

Nombre que yo uso  
  
---|---|---  
  
The Chantry

| 

La Capilla

| 

El Coro/ La Capilla  
  
Templar Order

| 

Orden Templaria

| 

Orden Templaria  
  
The Circle

| 

El Círculo

| 

El Círculo  
  
Orlesian Empire

| 

Imperio Orlesiano/ Imperio de Orlais

| 

Imperio de Orlais  
  
The Seekers of Truth

| 

Los Buscadores de la Verdad

| 

Los Buscadores de la Verdad  
  
Tevinter Empire

| 

Imperio de Tevinter

| 

Imperio Tevinter  
  
Venatori

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Red Templars

| 

Templarios rojos

| 

Templarios rojos  
  
The Hessarian Blades

| 

Los Filos de Hessarian

| 

Las Espadas de Hessarian  
  
Avvar

| 

-

| 

-  
  
Bull’s Chargers

| 

Batalladores de Toro

| 

Los Cargadores  
  
The Free Men of the Dales

| 

Los Libres de los Valles

| 

Los Hombres Libres de los _Dales_.  
  
Friend’s of Red Jenny

| 

Amigos de Jenny la Roja

| 

Amigos de Jenny la Roja  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

 

**Títulos y tratamientos**

 

 

Inglés

| 

Español oficial 

| 

Nombre que yo uso  
  
---|---|---  
  
The Divine

| 

La Divina

| 

Su Divinidad  
¿Por qué? Porque no  me place decir “La Divina Negra” de Tevinter por obvias razones (El Divino Negro tampoco ayuda).  
  
Your Worship

| 

¿?

| 

Su Adoración.  
Sí, se escucha ridículo pero “Su Reverencia” ya está reservado para las Madres Superioras de la Capilla.  
  
 

 

**Gentilicios**

 

 

Inglés

| 

Español oficial 

| 

Nombre que yo uso  
  
---|---|---  
  
Fereldan

| 

¿?

| 

Fereldan  
(como adjetivo: fereldaño/a)  
  
Orlesian

| 

Orlesiano/a

| 

Orlesian  
(como adjetivo: orlesiano/a)  
  
Dalish

| 

Dalishano/a

| 

Dalish  
  
Nevarran

| 

¿?

| 

Nevarran  
(como adjetivo: nevarro/a)  
  
Antivan

| 

Antivano/a

| 

Antivan  
(como adjetivo: antivano/a)  
  
Tevinter

| 

¿?

| 

Tevinter  
(como adjetivo: tevinter)  
  
Marcher

| 

Marqueño/a

| 

Marcher  
  
Qunari

| 

-

| 

-  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
